1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device having camera module mounted therein.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules are more commonly used in portable electronic devices, such as note books.
However, usually such camera modules cannot be rotated without the portable electronic device itself being rotated. Thus, the object range is limited.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable electronic device which can overcome the above shortcomings.